Tatsumi O'Mori
Tatsumi O'Mori is a character in God Eater Burst, he first appeared as a generic sub character in God Eater. He is the leader of the Defense Unit of the Fenrir Far East Branch (2nd Unit). The Defense Unit has disbanded by the time of God Eater 2 and its members (except Kanon) have left Fenrir. With the events of God Eater 2 -Another Episode-', Dr. Sakaki reformed the Defense Unit to fight the invading Aragami. Biography ''God Eater ''God Eater Burst'' During a mission after Lindow Amamiya was confirmed to be alive, a Corrosive Hannibal helped Tatsumi's team defeat some Kongous in the area before attacking them. Tatsumi manages to block the Aragami's first hit but was blown away by its follow-up, knocking him to the ground. Before anything else can happen to them, though, the protagonist arrives on time to save them and chase away the Corrosive Hannibal. As it leaves the area, Tatsumi waves his hand in the protagonist's face, wondering why they were staring off into the distance. ''God Eater 2'' NORN '''Tatsumi O'Mori (23) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2063. A Gods Eater in the 2nd Unit, and leader of the Defense Unit. Adept at plunging into enemy hordes to cause confusion, and a competent leader. God Arc: Short Blade (older model/close-combat) Tatsumi O'Mori: 2 (23) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2063. A member of the 2nd Unit and leader of the Defense Unit. He shows leadership in shock tactics and sweep ops that require quick judgement. He is tough enough to hold back multiple large Aragami at once. "Fight not to win, Fight to not lose" is his motto, which has also become the rule of the Defense Unit. God Arc: Short Blade (older model/close-combat) Personality ''Original'' Tatsumi is a very serious and strict leader of the 2nd Unit. He shows no gratitude if his team members try to help him. ''Burst'' Contrast to his generic counterpart, Tatsumi constantly displays a cheerful, optimistic personality. He's always polite and, as one would expect from a unit leader, he's a reliable guy. He is also quite open with his crush on Hibari and can be seen flirting with her at the mission counter at the Den and with his dialogue. Appearance ''Original'' Tatsumi's appearance is almost the same as Ryo Kagami, except his face is rather serious and his eyes are red. ''Burst'' Tatsumi is a young adult with dark brown short hair and brown eyes. He wears a red jacket with orange t-shirt, a black belt, white pants with stripes, and black-red sneakers. God Eater 2 Tatsumi's appearance is roughly similar to the way he looked as of Burst. While still wearing his red jacket, it's been shortened slightly. He now wears a black t-shirt underneath, an orange belt and white pants. Completing the change is a pair of black-red boots to replace his sneakers; his right pant leg is tucked in, providing some asymmetry. Character Relationships *Hibari Takeda - He has a huge crush on her and is open about it to all God Eaters. *Marco Donath - His former superior officer and former leader of the 2nd Unit. *Brendan Bardell - His teammate in the Second squad. It can be assumed that they are close friends as they are usually seen together. *Kanon Daiba - His teammate in the Second squad. They are on friendly terms. *Protagonist (God Eater) - When Lindow went missing, he sends the protagonist a message, along with other characters trying to console the First Unit over their leader's "death". At the end, both are on good terms and he thanks them for bringing Lindow back, so that he is given one last chance to repay Lindow from all his actions served for the best of the branch. Trivia *It's possible to play as the generic Tatsumi from God Eater via Character Creation. *Tatsumi gains the Fatal Riser Blood Art after you complete his missions in Another Episode. *Tatsumi's class as a Guard has the Aragami to focus on him during his bursts as well as his high HP and durability makes him a semi-tank. *Upon being paired with Brendan in the team, the two usually do a two-on-one flanking tactic against the Aragami. See Also *Tatsumi O'Mori/Character Episodes *Tatsumi O'Mori/Advanced Information *Tatsumi O'Mori/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Old-Type/Melee Category:Defense Team Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater Burst Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst